The Change Of Heart
by Fire Mistriss
Summary: The legend of a girl named Fate and how she tuched the life of Bakura forever, that even lasted for more then a Millenia.
1. They Lived My Nightmare

.:|-The Change Of Heart-|:.  
  
-this takes place in ancient times when pharoahs played duel monsters with stones. a brave and noble pharoah gave a girl advice that not only tuched her life forever, but many others.-  
  
Chap. 1-They Lived My Nightmare  
  
Fate was only twelve when her family died. Her family was looking for gold sold by peddlers in semi-abandoned deserts with small villages. Fate was the youngest, and the quiet, solemn, and mysterious type. Her father wanted to name her reference to darkness, even though she had nothing of it; her mother did not approve. Yet, she did agree on the name Fate because it could mean reference to both dark and light.   
Fate and her family went towards the Nile in search of water. Unfortunatly, the boulder over the river collapsed. Fate quickly ran in fear of the river. She was afraid to swim; she thought she would drown. She tried to reach out to her family, but couldn't reach. They all, the ones she loved, lived her nightmare: drowning. She let out a large cry for help, but no one answered.  
She hated herself and the world. She was alone and the only thing she loved that was alive, her dog, was in her village miles away. She looked up to the sky and noticed a giant pyramid. She ran towards it, and to her surprise, someone broke a hole in it, so she went right in. She read the mysterious symbols, and noticed this was a graveyard for the royal.   
"This shall be the place that I die, I hope. Buried alive, with my hopes and dreams. Will I ever be satisfied?"she spoke. She heard footsteps and spun around to see where. She looked throught the hole-like window through a door, and saw a bright black light carrying gold. She hid behind a giant clay pot. The door slowly pushed open. The boy's dark glow faded, as his skin turned pale. His pointy hair came less sharp, soft and flat, and the evil look on his face became warm. But not only him was changing, Fate's hands shown a bright light until he changed.   
"What happened?" he quickly turned around and saw her, "Who are you? How did you reverse the spirit?"he asked.  
"What do you mean by 'reverse the spirit'?"she paused, "Oh, and I'm Fate. My family passed and I looked for shelter, and here was the nearest place..."  
"I'm Ryou. I was possessed by an evil spirit, a Graverobber. I was trapped and he came out in my body at his will. Yet, while he was in the middle of robbing, as soon as he entered, I came back. So weird. "Ryou said. His voice was gentle and warm to Fate. "G'bye, Fate."he said as he walked into a new room. Fate watched through the hole, he regained his dark glow and evil look. "Goodbye."she called in a soft voice. He seemed awkward being around her, and didn't know what to say but, "Thanks, for releasing me in all." He was so shy to her.  
  
|-Muahahaha peeps! Tankiez for readin'! Next chapter will be up soon! Um...What else can I say? LOL! Ta!-|  
-Fire Mistriss 


	2. Losing It

.:|-Change Of Heart-|:.  
  
Chap. 2-Losing It  
  
Fate cleared her mind as Bakura dissappeared into the tunnels. She relized she was alone, all alone, nobody but herself. Her heart crumbled, and her solemn face turned sturn and angry. All she had to do is get out of this dark graveyard and head toward the nearest city. She ran through the same exit as Bakura as fast as she could. She was finally in the same room at the same pace, but Fate didn't change, nor did he.   
She ran a different path, and soon she was out. The Sun's rays were too harsh on her eyes; she could barely see. She finally managed to get to a town. Everyone was circled around a dueling arena. She ran from the crowd in the shadows behind the arena. "I'm alone, my dog is probably dead, my family is dead. I have no idea where I am, some sort of Duel Monsters thing is going on soon, my eyes are killing me, and I'm dehydrated; not to mention hungry. I should just curl up and die now! How am I suppose to live? What am I gonna say? Oh, yeah, my family died. Everyone but me drowned. Then the guy would say, How come you didn't? And then I would say, Oh! Cuz I'm a selfish greedy bit..."she stopped and turned around. She thought she heard footsteps. Then continued, "Not only are my family dead, but my spirit is too. Maybe my dad was right, maybe I am possessed of darkness..."she sighed.   
The pharoah stepped behind her and spoke softly, "You know, Fate, I don't think you lost all of your good spirit."  
"What? Who are you? How did you know my name?"she turned around and relized it was the young pharoah. "Oh, it's nothing. But always remember, some hide behind their darkness because they're too afraid to reveal their light. Always reveal your light. Never hide, even though it may seem the worst. Fate, you have a strong power you need to show the world. I must go now, it was nice meeting you."he said. Fate stared with a blank face as he walked away. She got up quickly and headed for the arena.  
She watched the duel. It was two minors, settling an argument. The pharoah watched with a straight face. Fate looked into the crowd; no familiar faces. She walked into a strange door in the basement of the arena. There was Bakura, again. Fate quickly thought about what the pharoah told her. When she closed her fist, and finally made herself believe she had some light left, she squinted her eyes. She watched as Bakura became normal again. She opened her eyes, and saw his warm smile.   
"Thanks, again, Fate."he started to run before she stopped him. "How come you always run away?"she asked. "Well, um, I, have to, erm, well it's hard. You must have some power to bring out the good side of people, but your powers aren't that strong."he swallowed, trying to hold himself back. "What's that suppose to mean?"she growled. "No, it's just the evil side is just as strong as you. And as soon as I leave the room we're both in, he comes back. He's trying to get me to leave the room."he sighed. "So, do you want me to leave?"she asked. "Actually, I would want you to be with me forever."he blushed, "Your the first person I've ever met that can control my evil spirit."  
They went outside, and he changed back to the evil spirit. "Wow...Maybe the pharoah was right."  
  
|-May I please point out none of this was actually proved by the show/creator. Like I'm not sure if Bakura had a evil side before he was reincarnated. Also, there will only be 1 more chapter of Fate and Bakura in Egypt. The rest will be around now. Thank youz for the good rater-thingys! Bye!-|  
-Fire Mistress 


	3. Naked

.:|-Change Of Heart-|:.  
Chap. 3-Naked  
  
Fate quickly ran after the evil side of Ryou. She panted heavily. He kept staring at her, wondering why she was following. He knew she didn't see him do any recent robbings. He finally stopped and panted by a waterfall. "Why were you following me, girl?"Bakura asked. His semi-raspy, deep voice was no where near as warming as Ryou's good side. "Um, I'll tell you if you step into this room."she replied with a slight smile. She pushed the door half open with her foot. "No way! You must be that weird girl that Ryou keeps meeting. Scram!"he paused. She just gave him a look. He put his hand on the hole that was used as a door knob; he didn't pull forward, waiting for Fate's response.  
  
Fate gave a sly smile. He looked at her, and didn't move an inch. She slowly put her hand on his. They both smiled as the door opened and they fell in. They just layed there. Fate sighed. Ryou knew as long as they were both in that room, he was safe from the evil spirit. He relized they were in an abandoned food tent. Neither wanted to leave. Fate no longer felt alone, she had his company. She told him her problems, her feelings, and he would always listen with a smile. Anything, he always seemed so interested, he really cared how she felt. Fate felt refreshed, like even though her family was gone, she could make it. "Ryou, eventually, we'll have to leave. We can't stay here forever."she paused. She wish she could. She felt so naked around him. She could tell him anything. She trusted him. "I know."he frowned,"I know he's going to do something terrible. He's gold-hungry. I'm afraid he might do anything to get what he wants, or what Malik wants."  
  
"What? Who's Malik?" "Oh, Bakura's like, Malik's partner in crime. They both want to be as powerful as the dark pharoah. I'm afraid he'll take an innocent person's life. I cannot let him do it. I couldn't live, running away, because he would hide when I run away. They'll think I did it!" "You would never do anything like that! I wouldn't let them believe! Yet, you cannot let that happen. You know, how I told you about what the Pharoah told me..." "Yes"he sighed. He was cracking under the pressure. What if his darkside did kill someone in the future, or maybe in the past? "He also told me, anyone who believes their light is stronger, it is. I believe you can be strong. He said to never be afraid to reveal your light, Ryou! Believe in yourself! I know you can be stronger! You heart is in the right place!" "I don't think I can, Fate. Not unless your with me. But that would be too much of a bother. I couldn't ask you to do that."  
  
"What if I said I wanted to?" she blushed. He was startled, "Are you sure?"he asked. They stood up. She pushed the door wide open. The sun was harsh on their eyes. She grabbed his hand and pulled him out. "We can do it, together!"she smiled.  
  
Fate gave him great advice. She felt like she owed it to him. He helped her regain full confidence. Their adventure, together, was completed. Malik always trying to kill him, Malik always trying to kill her, their friendship growing. Fate showed him the full light. They eventually fell in love. They got married, and as soon as they did, he went on a long trip. When he came back, he said,"I brought a souvineer, Fate." She smiled as she saw her dog! She smiled as tears flowed down her cheek. Her only living family member. They kept her as their pet, the dog eventually died. They started a family, and then they grew old. Fate, who thought she would commit suicide when she was twelve, met Ryou instead. Malik killed Fate when she was older. Ryou lost hope, and forgot the incredible advice he gave her. His darkside came back and he died of losing all hope in light.   
  
|-awww....so sad! *sniff* ok! now, in da next chap, he is reincarnated as he is in the show! yippeee! will Fate get reincarnated too? or is she stuck in the shadow realm? oops, did i just say, 'is she stuck in the shadow realm'. well that's a dead giveaway. LOL actually, since u know what that was suppose to be like, i'll do sumthin new! Tankiez for good comments! I luv u all!-|  
-Fire Mistress 


End file.
